A House United Can Not Fall: Book Seven AU
by Pan202
Summary: In the seventh year, everything begins to crumble around out young heros. But for none more so then Draco Malfoy. Now he must attempt to form a new life out of the ashes of the old. Can he do it? Can't write summeries. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of my Harry Potter fanfiction. I know that Draco/Ginny is basicly dead, so you don't have to remind me. I'm writing this fanfiction to get over my urge to destory Deathly Hollows because of how horribly it ended. This will help my finallize my print on the Fandom communtiy and make a proper Draco/Ginny fanfiction. Well, on to the thing. Sorry for the OCCness of Draco but... it had to be done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling. Not me. This was all done for fun and not profit. Just enjoy it and please don't sue.**

**I**

A Shattered Spell

'_Sometime in life, we all need a little nudge to get us moving in the right direction. If we ignore it, we're likely to get a shove."_

_---------_

The Dark Lord watched the boy for a moment with sharp, crimson eyes before he turned away. That Malfoy boy, he knew he would be trouble eventually. A failure if anything else, but it was to be expected. As they said, the apple did not fall far from the tree. He turned his back to the Death Eaters and stared out the window.

"I do not expect that these spells are likely to hold them off," he said, hissing. He turned back around in a whirl of black robes. "They will be here shortly, if they are not already."

He saw the boy shudder in the corner of his eyes, and his father looked at him calmly. The other Death Eaters knew what to do, they all stood and drew their wands. The Malfoy boy did the same, if in hesitation. He then looked back out.

He knew that Harry Potter knew about what he had done at school. It didn't bother him in least. He wouldn't find all of them in time, for his death would come much sooner. The thought of Harry Potter's body laying at his feet made Voldermort smile. That day would be sooner then the poor boy could imagine.

The door opened and they all turned. Mad-eye Moody stood in front of the door, his false eye whirled around. Behind in were seven other members of the Order had their wands out, pointing them at the Death Eaters. Voldermort looked almost lazily at the Phoenix Members, before he spoke.

"Mad-eye, it's a pleasure. What brings you to my humble lair?"

"I'm here to take care of a few things."

He already had his wand ready and he pointed it at Lucious. A jet of red light shot from the tip and the man only barely managed to dodge. He countered with Avada Kavada but Mad-eye moved out of the way. The spell hit the albino petcocks, killing it. He growled in anger.

Lupin remembered why they were there, but couldn't really tell why Mad-eye wanted to do it in the first place. He scanned the crowd quickly and found the boy backed up against the wall. He looked unsure about who to attack. He could understand his confusion. He moved his way through the crowd of fighting people towards the boy. Why did Mad-eye want to help him anyway? What did he see that Lupin did not?

Draco Malfoy had learned rather quickly that he did not like being a Death Eater. The life of a Death Eater was filled with confusion, lies, and the possibility of death. If he could of, he would rather like to return to six years ago and change what had happened. But he couldn't do that now. As the battle crashed around him, all he could do was lean against the wall and close his eyes.

That was when Lupin grabbed him by the arm, took his wand, and singled to Mad-eye. With a scared grin, the man signaled to the others and they apparated. Draco along with them. When they had vanished, Voldermort lowered his wand.

"They came all this way just for him? Seems like a lot of wasted effort but still," his eyes narrowed, "what do they have planed?"

----

Draco was thrown to the ground when they had reached their destination with out care by the werewolf. They were in a dark, unclean looking house. In the dim light he could see dark curtains on the walls, tapestries also decorating the walls. He looked up and saw Mad-eye Moody limping over to him. He moved back against the wall in attempts to get away when he hit the wall he groaned. No escape for him.

He grabbed his arm and stood him up. After looking him over for a moment he spoke one word. "_Dralia_."

With the spell casted Draco felt something pull at his chest. To his horror he saw strange colored light spill from his chest into Mad-eye's hand. He attempted to stop it by covering the place with his hand but it just went through. Something was forming from the light in Mad-eye's hand. It almost resembled a heart. Not almost, but exactly like a heart. The light finally stopped and formed a heart out of blue crystal in the scared man's hand.

"What in Merlin's name is that," Lupin asked. The other man smiled knowingly.

"This is the boy's heart."

With an expression of horror on his face, Draco stared at the thing in the man's hand. It couldn't be his heat. He could still feel his beating against his rib cage.

"Or anyway, the spell around it."

He dropped the heart and it clattered to the ground. When it did, Draco felt strange for a moment. Did he feel a stronger feeling of fear for just a moment. The moment the heart came to rest though, the sensation passed.

"Malfoy," Mad-eye said, and he looked up at him. "You're going to be free."

"Free? What do you mean?"

"How do you feel right now?"

Confused by the question, Draco found himself answering the question. "Confused and worried."

"Do you remember the last time you were really happy?"

"Yea-years ago. When I was with my mother."

"Do you want to be able to feel that way again?"

He hesitated. He remembered the way he use to feel around his mother, but emotion had died when things had changed. Did he want to remember how he felt back then fully? Did he want to feel fully? The answer came back a solid yes. He did, and he nodded.

"Very well."

Mad-eye brought his staff down on the crystal heart and it shattered into dust at the force of the blow. Draco felt something snap into place instantly before everything went black. He fell to the floor in a heap and the man who had done it look sternly at him.

"Are you sure that you crushed the spell and not really his heart?"

"I am sure. Let's hurry and get him to the Borrow."

He picked the Malfoy boy up and slung him over his shoulder. The other Members of the Order, besides Lupin, gave a farewell and vanished. Mad-eye turned to the werewolf in confusion.

"You coming with me?"

"Only for a while. Tonk's expects me back soon."

He nodded and then apparated, and a few seconds later Lupin did the same. With in a few seconds they appeared in the back yard of the Borrow. Charms over the house allowed none to apparate directly inside, so it was a walk instead. Mad-eye didn't mind that too much and limped his way up to the door.

"I'm Mad-eye Mood as they call me, or Alaster Moody. Ex-Auror."

The door opened and for a moment Molly Weasley smiled at him. When she saw what he was caring though she looked surprised. And worried. "Hurry up," she said, moving out of the way. "Get him inside!"

Moody clamored in and followed Molly to the couch, where he laid the boy down. Molly looked in concern at the boy and bent down, pushing a few strands out of his eyes. He was unconscious, and sweating.

"What happened to him?"

"I broke the spell over him," he told her, "he should be completely normal once he gets use to the changes."

Her eyes went back down to the boy. "What do you mean?"

"He will be emotionally unstable for a while but it's only for a little bit."

Draco shifted in his position and into a better to sleep in, and finally seemed peaceful. Molly watched him for a few minutes and smiled. At least now he was safe from that father of his. Maybe spending some time at the Borrow would help him see differently then the Malfoy's. Grabbing a blanket, she put it over him, tucking him in mothering.

As least the rest of the children were up stairs. For how long the boy had to rest in peace, she didn't know.

----

"Draco Malfoy is what?!"

News that Malfoy was sleeping on a couch down stairs came as a bit of a shock. The news first came from Ginny, who had gotten up early. She had discovered him when she had heard a soft moan coming from the couch. She had ran back up to them when she found him and told the others right away. Ron became so angry that his face looked like a tomato.

"I can't believe it, when did you think he got here," asked Hermione. Always the calm one.

"My guess not too long ago. We all heard Mad-Eye come in, didn't we?" Ron looked at Harry pointedly. "He probably brought him here after some raid."

"But why bring him here," Ginny asked.

"Something must have happened to him," Hermione put in, tapping her finger on a book in thought. "Maybe he's on our side now."

"No," Harry said, "I don't think so. It has to be some other reason."

"I don't know what then."

Mrs. Weasley called out to them that breakfast was ready. They made their way to breakfast and as they passed the couch they saw him. There was a blanket around him, and he slept peacefully within it. There was a feeling of unease when they ate so close to him, but they pushed those thoughts aside. They didn't think about him again until they left the table and had to pass by the couch again.

Mrs. Weasley told the boys to go and degnome the garden before it got too hot, and she sent the girls to deal with the Landry. That left her alone with the Malfoy boy. She walked over to the couch he was resting on and placed a hand on his forehead. He didn't feel hot any more, like he did when Moody brought him. It was a large weight off her shoulders. After carefully fixing his blanket she picked up the Daily Prophet.

"What a load of rubbish," she muttered. It wasn't until the third page that she found anything worth reading.

Malfoy Heir Renamed

In a stunning turn of events in the Wizarding

World, Lucious Malfoy had made another

Person hair to his vast wealth. And it is

Not even a member of his own family.

'Pansy Parkinson will be heir to

My wealth,' Lucious said upon

Being questioned. When asked

About the reason for this sudden

Change he said only this, 'My

Son is far too unstable to lead

My family.'

She turned to Draco, closing the paper as she did. Now he was all alone in the world. He had no more wealth or family to rely on. That was when she made a promise to herself. She would make this boy apart of their family, no matter what.

She walked back over to his laying spot and looked down at him.

"At least I have enough experience with boys to last a parent a billon lifetimes."

---

Draco woke up the next morning with a start. He sprung up and shielded his face with his hands. When he realized nothing was trying to attack him, he relaxed slightly. Where was he? He was on a couch, covered in a blue blanket, inside a cozy looking living room. He blinked and sat properly on the couch, removing the blanket. He bent forward and picked up a tattered book off the ground. _Wizarding through out the ages_ Where in Salazar's name was he?

A strange feeling plunged its self into his mind and he lurked forward. The feeling was so intense that he was seeing purple. What was wrong with him? Se soon, with out knowing how he got there, was on the ground attempting to bereave.

Mrs. Weasley came down and when she saw him on the ground her fear skyrocketed. She ran over to him and sat him up by the shoulders. "What's wrong?!"

"I don't know… I don't…"

The purple sight began to fade and everything returned to their normal shades. When he could focus again he realized who she was. It was Mrs. Weasley, mother of that idiot Ron Weasly. Instead of feeling angry thought, he just felt tired. And something else. There was a strange feeling in the back of his mind. He chose it ignore it though.

"You seem to be alright now. Come on and let me fix you some breakfast, dear."

She moved to the other room and Draco stood up, a little unsurely. He had no idea why he felt unsure but he did. He swallowed the feeling and let it vanish before he made his way into the other room. Mrs. Weasley was finished the final touches on her food, when Draco deiced to speak up.

"Why am I here?"

The woman paused for a moment before she turned around and handed him a plate full of food. The eggs and sausage smelled so good he could hear his stomach growling. He sat down at the table and began to eat.

Mrs. Weasley sat down at the front of the table and watched him for a few minutes. He really did have a healthy appetite. That made her smile. At least maybe now he would stop looking so underfed; she wondered how much he ate while a death eater.

"The reason you are here is because Mad-Eye brought you here. He knew that this would be the safest place for you after what happened."

Draco nibbled on a piece of sausage as he thought. After what happened… He knew that was feeling so strange, and why he was, was because of the decision he had made. He felt alright though with the situation. He didn't know how long it would last. He could already feel a strong feeling of anxiety washing over him. He swallowed his food and sighed.

"I understand why, but I just don't… care where I am right now."

"That's good."

Then a feeling of Darkness washed over him and he stood up. He had to get out, he had to run. He left the room, having only ate a little before he escaped outside. Mrs. Weasley though just watched him sadly.

He wouldn't go far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, chapter two. In this chapter I try to contiue the plot and show that not everyone is ready to go along with Malfoy's stay at the Weasley's house. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling. Not me. This was all done for fun and not profit. Just enjoy it and please don't sue.**

**II**

Mrs. Weasley the Peace maker

'_When all else fails, smile.'_

-------

When Ginny had came down stairs that day she found the couch empty and Malfoy no where to be found. When she made her way to the dinning table she saw a plate still covered partly in food. Confused, she looked at her mother but she provided no answer. Instead she sat down and ate her breakfast. She was done rather quickly and when she rose up to put her plate away, that was when her mother spoke,

"Do you mind going out into the garden and picking me some tomatoes? We need them fore dinner."

"for course I don't mind." She put her plate into the sink. "How many do you want?"

"About six sounds about right. Thank you dear."

Ginny grabbed her mom's basket and headed outside. What were they going to have for dinner. Oh! Maybe beef veggie soup. That sounded really good to her. With a bright smile she made her way around the corner to the vine planets.

It wasn't too long until she had picked all the planets she needed. And that was when she saw him.

Still dressed in the back robes of a death eater, Draco Malfoy sat with his back against the tree. His eyes were closed and he looked… calm? No, he really didn't. When she studied him closely she saw how tense he looked. He was afraid, if she didn't know better.

"Malfoy."

His eyes snapped open a second after she spoke and stared at her. It was Ginny Weasly, girl friend of Harry Potter. But he felt a feeling burn through his mind and he found himself slightly distracted. She was… pretty. He cursed himself for thinking like that. Her green eyes looked him over before she laid one hand on her hip.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking," he answered mildly. She was a little caught off guard.

"You left a lot of food on your plate. If your going to be staying at my house, at least you can do is eat my mom's food."

He looked at her for a moment before he nodded, and stood up. "Alright. Alright." He began to walk towards the house. Ginny's voice though caused him to pause.

"And try not to be such a prat."

She watched as he turned to look at her again, his blue eyes subdued, before he made his way back into the house. He seemed a lot different now, but maybe that was just her imagination. With a shrug, she made her own way to the house. Hopefully the others could try and be civil themselves. But the chances of that were…

Slim.

In fact when she entered the house she way death glares he was getting and sighed. So much for that. She handed the food to her mom.

"Thank you dear."

"Welcome."

Draco was busy on the other hand trying to keep himself as calm as humanly possible. The remaining food on his plate though helped. He chewed each morsel of food slowly as he possibly could, letting each grouping of food fill his mouth flavor. He didn't even dare to look up from his plate. He really didn't have to, he knew what he would see.

"Tell my mum," Ron said loudly, distracting the Malfoy boy from his food. "Why is he eating and staying with us?"

Mrs. Weasley put her fork down and looked calmly at her son before she said, "Moody brought him here so I could keep care of him. He will be back in a few says to help us decide what to do. So until then I want you to treat him civilly. If you won't I'll find something hard for you to do to keep your mind occupied." She then picked up her pate and racked what remained of the food off the plate into the trash. "Your father should be home in a few minutes so try not to misbehave."

Just as she said that the door opened and Arthur Weasley came strolling in, still wearing his Ministry of Magic uniform. He, like all the other members of his family, had a head of fiery red hair. He was staring to bald, but he still had a youthful step. He gave his wife a quick kiss and then turned to look at them. His eyes though quickly found their way to Draco's.

Surprisingly his expression didn't change much, Mr. Weasley didn't seem surprised by Draco's appearance at his dinning table. He guessed that the Members of the Order must have told him what was going on while he was at work. He felt slightly relieved, but he was for some reason still fighting off a core of anxiety within him.

"Draco," he said, nodding his head slightly before he sat down. Draco took a deep breath before he too nodded.

"Mr. Weasly."

Mr. Weasley turned his attention back to his wife and smiled at her, much to the young man's relief. It had to be something to do with the spell being broken that had been over his heart. He felt on the verge of a panic attack, that at any second it could explode out of him like molten rock out of a volcano. He took several deep breaths and turned his eyes to the empty plate in order to calm down. It seemed to work.

"Did you read the newspaper," Mr. Weasley asked his wife and her eyes turned dark, and she nodded. "Good. Then the news of what's going on doesn't need to be repeated out loud."

Harry was confused by Mr. Weasley's apparent need for secrecy, especially around him. What didn't he need to be repeated? He turned his confused expression to Hermione, whose face mirrored his. So what ever it was, it was in the Daily Prophet. If it was in there why not just say it? I couldn't do with Draco Malfoy being at the table could it? No, that couldn't be it.

"So Harry," Mr. Weasley asked, and he turned to look at him. "Do you plan on heading out soon on your hunt for…"

"Whatever? After Bill and Fleur's wedding is when I thought we would head out."

"How very considerate of you," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes dark. Harry also saw Ginny's expression sadden.

"Well, it will be sad to have you go but at least its after the wedding. I'm sure they will be glad to have you there."

Harry smiled and nodded his head. He hoped so. In some ways he couldn't wait to go, but in some ways he didn't want to leave. He knew Mrs. Weasley would have rather it where they didn't leave until school started, if at all. Then they would have to sneak off. Ginny didn't want them to leave without her but… It would be too dangerous for her. And she needed to protect the school. He looked back at his plate of food and sighed.

After breakfast Mrs. Weasley had them go out and degnome the garden. It was always needing that done to it, but especially now that there was going to be a wedding. It was only a few days away. Draco had no idea how to degnome a garden, he had never done it before. Ginny though showed him and after a few times he got that hang of it.

"Very good Malfoy," Ginny said, watching a gnome fly through the air and land far distance away. "You're getting better. Sure you haven't done this before?"

He looked down at his leather gloved hands and sighed. "I don't think so. Unless I was very young."

She smiled slightly but before she could say anything and Draco could begin to degnome again Ron shoved him. "Stop talking to my sister, Malfoy."

His expression turned cold, and his hands tightened into fist. "She was telling me how to degnome."

"Well, that's over with. You know how. Now stop talking to her."

"I'll talk to who I please."

"Oh, will you?"

Ron shoved Draco again, and the young man did the same thing back but with just a little more added power. The Weasley boy then, tired of shoving, brought back his fist and punched the Malfoy in the face. He went back a step but then punched Ron in the face. He went down onto his back, but tripped Draco with some good placed foot work. With him on the ground, Ron got up and began to bring his foot down onto his face but suddenly he froze. That was when the others saw Mrs. Weasley walk over, wand drawn.

"Ronald Weasley," she said hotly, her green eyes flashing with barely controlled anger. "Draco is a guest in out house. I expect you to treat him like one of us, and not to kill him."

Ron looked ashamed that his mother had taken Malfoy's side, but nodded. He couldn't do anything while his mother watched them like a hawk. But eventually his luck would change. Then he would strike. For now all he could do was wait patiently. Why did she even allow him in the house?

Mrs. Weasley removed her spell and Ron moved away. Boys, they were the most dangerous life form in existence, that much she knew for use. They were they reason the world would come to an end some day. She reached out her hand, offering it to Draco, and he took it. When he was up, she brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"You know what you need," she asked. He couldn't begin to guess. "Some new clothes. I think that maybe I'll head into town and pick you up some."

He was baffled. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

She just smiled sadly at him and walked back into the house, leaving Draco confused. Why was she being so nice to him? Was it pity? He couldn't be sure in his current state. He was way too confused and the confusion covered his mind like a thick fog. He just watched her go and returned to degnomeing.

Mrs. Weasley returned inside and took a deep breath. He was certainly a lot different then what she had heard about him. Must have been something to do with the spell. But that was fine with her, she preferred this new Draco. She walked over to Arthur and sighed.

"Can you believe it," he asked, gesturing to the article. "A new Malfoy heir. Pansy Parkinson, that girl. I know her father, he was very pleased with himself over to deal. Thinks it means that he will rule the world." He paused and shook his head. "So what do you want to do with… Draco?"

She wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes. "I want to take care of him, to treat him like one of our own. I think that it would be good for the boy and look," she stared out the window at Draco talking with their daughter, "it already seems to be working."

"I don't know if there is anything we can do to change him. He's seventeen, an adult. If we had gotten him earlier then maybe. But now? "

"Just have faith. By the time he gets back to that school of his, he'll be a different person."

When they were done degnomeing, Mrs. Weasley came out with a tray of tuna sandwiches and peanut butter. They ate the food quickly, not saying a word to one another. Draco's presence had put a damper on their moods. Harry's had been reasonably good, considering the up coming party. Then he came. Why did Malfoy have to ruin everything? Draco on the other hand was too deep in thought to say a word. Too many thoughts on his mind to figure out. Hermione was perhaps the calmest out of their group. Malfoy's appearance had been unexpected but held a lot of potential. Maybe he could be swayed to join their side. She would just have to wait and see.

Ron though was watching Malfoy with a hateful stare, watching and waiting for him to slip up. It wouldn't take long, he knew. Still, he was impatient. How long would he have to wait? He nibbled on his sandwich thoughtfully and watched him.

"I'm heading to town for a little bit," Mrs. Weasley said, and they turned. "I have to pick up a few things. Father will be watching so make sure I come back to an intact, and life filled, house. Be back soon, bye."

She turned and walked back into the house. With thoughts of what could happen while his mother was gone, Ron smiled outwardly. Draco felt a shiver go down his spine. Something horrible could happen to him while he was gone. He was a bit worried.

"Who is Bill," he asked, out of the blue. "I know Fleur from fourth year, but is he a relative of yours?"

Ginny nodded. "Eldest brother. He works at the bank."

His eyes widened in sudden realization. "Oh yes, I remember seeing a red haired man with long hair at the bank once. So he's getting married?"

"Yes."

He looked a little less confused and shook his head slightly. So a wedding here? He suddenly felt a flood of anxiety wash over him. What was he going to do when everyone say him at the party? Maybe he could remain inside and away from the party. He doubted it though. He stood up and walked to the other side of the yard to hide his emotion.

----

Draco gripped his left arm, pain was moving up his arm like fire spreading. The pain was so great he ended up on his hands and knees. Tears were treating to fall because of the pain. It was rather sobering though.

This was his burden. This was his price for having joined the dark lord when he did.

The spasm went by quickly and he sat back up and rubbed his eyes. When he brought his hand back, they were wet. He was crying. The thought of it alone was scary but now that he was actually doing it.. It couldn't be happening. He shut his eyes.

"Draco?"

His eyes snapped and he turned just to see Mrs. Weasley standing close by him. He was ashamed by his tears and by the whole fact that he was even ashamed. He wiped the tears away angrily. Why he cared so much, he had no clue. It was almost madding. He was off guard so he was unprepared when Mrs. Weasley embraced him. 

"What are you doing?"

She let him go and looked him over, staring into his eyes. He had a deep core of sadness with in him, and pain. She touched the side of his face and smiled slight.

"I don't know Draco. I guess there is something I like about you."

He seemed beyond confused as he looked at her. "Why in Merlin's name?! Aren't Weasley's suppose to hate us?"

"For unpleasant reasons," she said sadly, "our families always had a blood war going on between then since… Rassilon knows."

"Why?"

His tone was strangely innocent sounding, and she was taken off guard by it. He quickly remedied it though.

"Besides all your muggle loving and other things."

"I'm not sure. Come on," she held out her hand again and he took it. When she helped him up she smiled and led him back to the house. Despite the feeling like he should be running, he felt content. Why, he had no clue. As they walked into the house though, the smell of a pot roast pushed all other thoughts aside.


End file.
